Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, released as Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: Turtles in Time in Europe, is an arcade video game produced by Konami. A sequel to the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) arcade game, it is a scrolling beat 'em up type game based mainly on the 1987 TMNT animated series. Originally an arcade game, Turtles in Time was ported to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1992, whereupon it was re-titled to serve as a sequel to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project. That same year, a game that borrowed many elements, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist was released for the Mega Drive/Sega Genesis. Years later, the arcade version of Turtles in Time was revisited on newer consoles. A slightly altered version of the arcade game was included as an unlockable bonus in the 2005 game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare. In August 2009, Ubisoft released a 3D remake of the game, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled, for Xbox Live Arcade. The remake was released onto PlayStation Network on September 10, 2009. The Mediocre-ist Released on December 2nd, 2011 on ThatOneVideoWebsite, this was Greg's first episode of The Mediocre-ist, and the 9th episode of The Completionist. For his debut episode, Greg chose to "beat" TMNT IV: Turtles in Time for the SNES! In the review, Greg and Jirard reverse roles, where Greg "reviews" the game and Jirard does the comic relief Greg would usually do. Greg is very vague with his comments on the game, even going so far as to assuming the game was developed by a team of people. He attempts to compliment the sound and visuals of the game, but is very vague about this too. A lot of the gameplay section of the review is commenting on how he is not very good at the game, and can't get very far. When listing off the moves the Turtles can do, Greg ends every move description with "and dying." He more enjoys playing the game in co-op mode, because it means he doesn't have to do as much work. Greg promises that the next review will be Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for Game Boy Advance, and then Jirard realizes the entire review was just a dream. He does the show himself, but refuses to review anything for it. This episode also had announced the winner of the "No Shave November" contest, where fans of the show sent in pictures of themselves with the captions of "I Believe in the Beard." The winner was Mike Cossintino, who won a Limited Edition Skyrim game for the 360. Congratulations! As of September 1st, 2017, this video is no longer on youtube due to Greg's request of removing all videos of him on the channel. The Completionist New Game Plus Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time is the third game Jirard re-reviewed after taking down the original versions of the first 120 episodes of The Completionist. In his assessment (since it was Greg who reviewed the game the first time around), Jirard believes the game should be played by anyone who loves the Turtles,beat-em-ups, retro games, great soundtracks, or great 16-bit artwork. He also advises playes to pick up the original SNES classic and not even bother with the remaster. Stats *2 Full campaign playthroughs (one normal mode, one hard mode) *1 hour and 54 minutes of playtime *3 Time trials conquered *36 Lives lost *1 Trip to Pizza Hut Jirard promised to take the office to TriviaCategory:The CompletionistCategory:The Completionist EpisodeCategory:The MediocreistCategory:Super Nintendo * Greg is referred to as "Clean-Shavedman" by Jirard in the opening of the original. *In the New Game Plus video, Jirard shares that, when he was four-years-old, he fell down the stairs, hitting his head off each stair, and falling into a coma. It was when his dad spoke with Jirard over the phone about getting the game that young Jirard woke up out of his coma. *Also, in the New Game Plus video, Jirard invents a new word: Grosstalgia, which he defines as "When you remember loving something from your youth, but upon revisiting it, it makes you very uncomfortable". Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Complete It!